Guitar rest generally relates to means of supporting a guitar for storage-display. Commonly, a guitar leaning on a wall will lose balance, slide along the wall and drop to the floor unless perfect balance is achieved. By means of friction and mechanics build into the design, Guitar rest provides a secure connection between the guitar neck and said adjacent wall without otherwise having to search for perfect balance. By using the invention, balance is found as easily as would be when using a conventional free-standing guitar stand. To my knowledge, in the prior art, a free standing device allowing a safe storage of the guitar by means of leaning it on a wall does not yet exist.
In substance, guitar rest comprises a neck support unit and a wall rest unit. The neck support is adjustable to accommodate various guitar neck sizes and also provides a solid connection at the guitar neck. The wall rest unit serves as an extension to the neck support unit and comprises two arms which contact said vertical surface thus securing the guitar as it leans towards a wall. There are numerous solutions for placing a guitar in a vertical (semi-vertical) position. To my knowledge all free-standing guitar stands rely on design, which excludes the existence of a wall. In my experience it is more often than not when a guitar is propped on a wall simply because it is convenient. However often times the guitar will lose balance, slide along the wall and crush on the floor. This invention solves this problem. In comparison this invention is smaller and lighter than any free-standing guitar stand thus making it easy to handle and transport. My study and knowledge of the art show that to date, there is no free standing guitar stand which helps achieve balance when leaning a guitar on a wall.